Hebi No Naruto
by Kurayami No Kami
Summary: Si en lugar del kyuuby hubiera sido yamata el que hubiera sido sellado en naruto Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1  
>en la aldea escondida entre las hojas habia un caos total muchos ninjas murian los bosques se incendiaban las montañas se desplomaban y el causante de todo esto es el bijuu mas poderoso:yamata no orochi(en mi fic no aparece el kyubi) estaba causando un caos.<br>pero no muy lejos de hay estaba naciendo un niño de pelos dorados en esa habitacon se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rojos(kushina), un anciano con uniforme rojo y blanco(sarutobi) un hombre de cabello blanco(jiraiya) y una mujer un poco major que la de cabellos rojos(tsunade) y un joven de cabellos rubios(minato).  
>tsunade:y entonces kushina como vas a llamar a tu hijo<br>kushina:su nombre sera naruto-pero en ese momento hubo una enorme explosion  
>sarutobi:que fue eso y de repente llega un ninja<br>ninja:lord hokage  
>minato: que pasa<br>ninja: es el yamata esta destruyendo la aldea por favor haga algo  
>minato:esta bien sarutobi-sama jiraiya-sensei ayudenme<br>los dos: si  
>kushina:ten cuidado minato<br>minato: no te preocupes kushina volvere hiriashin no jutsu  
>y los tres desaparecieron y llegaron en donde se encontraba la bestia<br>estaban haciendo lo posible pero no lograban nada  
>jiraiya:no puede ser ninguno de nuestros jutsus no le hace nada<br>sarutobi:es cierto si no hacemos nada destruira toda la aldea-y de repente llega un ninja  
>ninja:yodaime-sama<br>minato:que pasa  
>ninja:es su esposa tuvo una hemorragia y a muerto<br>minato:no pude ser-gritaba llorando pero luego se puso serio-y mi hijo  
>ninja:se encuentra bien<br>minato:esta bien traimelo  
>ninja:hai<br>jiraiya:que pretendes minato  
>minato:voy a usar el jutsu de sellado<br>sarutobi:no lo hajas minato si lo haces moriras naruto no tendra a sus padres  
>minato:no me que da opcion- y despues muerde su pulgar y sale sangre y hace unos sellos y grita- jutsu de invocacion- y de repente sale unra rana gigante<br>ninja:aqui tiene yodaime-sama  
>minato:gracias-y desaparece-sarutobi,jiraiya-sensei cuiden de naruto y que lo trate como a un heroe<br>sarutobi:asi sera minato-acto seguido minato sube al lomo de la rana y se transporta donde se encuentra en frente de la bestia  
>minato:hasta aqui llegas yamata<br>yamata:jajajaja y como lo vas a impedir-despues minato hace unos sellos y dice-  
>minato:espero que algun dia me perdones hijo Arte de sellado:absorcion de almas-y despues la gran bestia desaparece y se crea un sello en el cuerpo del niño-poco despues llegan el sandaime y el gama-sannin al escenario de la batalla<br>sarutobi:pobre minato era tan joven pero cumpliremos lo que dijo tratatremos a su hijo como a un heroe

5 años despues

BUENO ESTE FUE MI PRIMER CAPITULO Y FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2  
>han pasado 5 años despues del ataque de yamata en la aldea mucho a cambiado mucho hubo un funeral a los valientes que pelearon contra yamata y especialmente al yodaime hokage que vencio a la bestia y lo encerro en un recien nacido.<br>en las calles se encontraba un niño de pelo rubio caminado triste por que no sabia por que lo tratan tan mal  
>naruto:po que me tratan tan mal si no les e hecho nada<br>pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando fue a jugar con sus amigos que erean los unicos que no lo odiaban sus nombres eran shikamaru,kiba,chouji  
>kiba: ya era hora que llegaras cara de vivora[disculpen eso fue lo unico que se me ocurrio]<br>naruto: no me dijas asi cara de perro  
>shikamaru: que problamaticos son los dos<br>pero chouji no dice nada se esta ahi comiendo papas fritas paso un tiempo para que los papas de los amigos de naruto vinieran por ellos el se habia quedado solo otra vez y empezo pero luego escucho una voz  
>¿?: hola por que estas solo<br>naruto: por que no tengo padres y nadie me quiere  
>¿?: bueno pues somos dos me llamo shion y tu¿como te llamas?<br>naruto: naruto uzumaki ¿tu no vives aqui verdad?  
>shion: no vine con mi mama nosotros vivimos en otro lugar<br>naruto: ooooo y a que te referias con que ya somos dos  
>en cuanto ya iba a hablar<br>mama de shion: shion ya vamonos  
>shion: ya voy mama bueno ya me tengo que ir<br>naruto: algun dia te volvere a ver  
>shion: si es una promesa-y le da un beso en la mejilla que provoco el sonrojo de ambos- y algun dia seremos pareja<br>naruto: lo prometes  
>shion: si- y se va<br>cuando era de noche naruto caminaba de camino a su casa cuando se encontro con una serpiente que estaba atorada  
>naruto: estas atorada dejame ayudarte-ayudo a la serpiente a liberarse y cuando la libero<br>serpiente: gracias naruto  
>eso asusto a naruto y dijo<br>naruto: hablaste y como conoces tu nombre  
>serpiente: si y conosco tu nombre por que tu tienes un poder especial para la serpientes<br>naruto: ¿un poder especial?  
>serpiente: solo concentra charka en tu cabeza-y eso hizo en un segundo se encontro frente una jaula<br>naruto: que es este lugar nunca lo e visto  
>y de repente escucho una voz aguda y temible<br>¿?: quien anda hay  
>naruto: ¿quien eres?<br>¿?: yo soy el gran yamata no orochi 


End file.
